Semana De La Dulzura
by Gingana
Summary: El tiempo pasa, y la semana acaba. Él no era un cobarde, ¡No! Debía decírselo ése día sí o sí, pero... ¿Como? Pues... tal vez un Chocolate llamado "Bon o Bon" pueda resolver sus problemas, junto con un trato que se apegaba a la fecha. ¡ATENCIÓN, SHONEN AI KYOYAXGINGA! One-shot ¡Feliz Semana De La Dulzura!


**¡Ohaioooo Minna-san!**

**Jeje… bueno… para serles sinceras, este fic iba a ser un "Drabble", pero… el señor inspiración dijo NO, y así surgió la historia D: Por suerte quedó One-shot xD**

**¡Ojalá sea de su agrado!**

**/Semana De La Dulzura/**

Una suave brisa agitó sus cabellos rojizos, mientras que el sol ya dejaba notar las marcas del chocolate en sus manos.

"_Genial… se derritió de nuevo. ¡Tendré que comprar otro!" _ Pensaba mientras lamía sus dedos, quitando ese dulce exceso.

Tan solo había un pequeño gran problema…

"_¡Tengo que decidirme pronto! ¡La Semana de la Dulzura no durará por siempre!" _

En efecto, esta semana no sería eterna, pero para él parecía que habían pasado años, ya que la venía esperando hace… digamos que desde San Valentín.

"_En su cumpleaños no me atreví, y en Navidad arruiné los regalos. En Año Nuevo estuvo demasiado ocupado porque Madoka le hablaba de cómo cuidar a Leone, y en San Valentín traté de hacer bombones y los arruiné. Y ahora estoy desperdiciando tiempo de esta semana que mañana acaba…"_

Ginga no había tenido mucha suerte en declararse este último tiempo, pero que pensaba cada día en cómo hacerlo, lo hacía, ya que había descubierto sus sentimientos hacía casi un año.

"_Kyoya…"_ tan solo se tomó la cabeza y pataleó en señal de disgusto _"¡Porqué es tan difícil decirte lo que siento!"_

Si ya es difícil decirle a alguien lo que sientes, imagínate decírselo a tu más grande rival… y esta situación se encontraba nuestro pelirrojo.

Kyoya Tategami había sido su oponente más fuerte desde hacía un año y medio, pero al transcurrir la mitad de este período, comenzó a verlo como un amigo, para luego como un hermano, y terminar viéndolo como la persona a la que más odiaría perder, pero de una forma totalmente distinta a las ya mencionadas.

Obviamente, nunca dijo nada, pero ya ni siquiera era por temor a que lo rechace… tan solo era que nunca tenía el coraje para decirlo, pues cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, su corazón explotaba, a veces haciéndole pensar que saldría despedido de su pecho.

"_Debo hacerlo…"_ apretó fuertemente sus puños _"¡Hoy debo hacerlo!"_

Por causa de un impulso, salió corriendo en dirección al Beystadium, en donde creía que podría encontrar a su amado peliverde.

No estaba allí, y siguió buscando. Llegó al negocio de Madoka, para preguntarle si lo había visto, pero nada. Luego fue con Kenta, pero tampoco se lo había cruzado en todo el día.

Y así, amigo tras amigo, preguntaba en donde se podría haber metido.

"_Genial… y ahora no lo encuentro" _

De pronto recordó que el chocolate que estaba destinado a Kyoya, se había derretido, y ahora debía comprar otro.

Aprovechó el camino a la Chocolatería para seguir buscándolo, pero tampoco apareció.

Al llegar, puso una cara de disgusto, para luego transformarla en tristeza. No quedaba chocolate de ningún tipo, al parecer, a todos les gustaba ese lugar en especial, lo cual era razonable pues trabajaban una de las mejores marcas de chocolate que se conocían en Japón, sumándole a eso que en esa semana, era más que obvio que trabajarían hasta el doble.

Ya había perdido tres chocolates, pues cuando los comparaba dispuesto a entregárselos, se sentaba y repensaba el dárselo o no, haciendo que con el calor, éstos se derritieran.

Por desgracia, ya no iba a poder comprar más, a no ser que…

"_Puedo conseguir… pero… no son grandes como éstos…"_

Podía ir a un Kiosco y conseguir, algún chocolate, aunque obviamente, uno pequeño. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a confesarse hoy, y eso mismo haría, con chocolate grande o pequeño, le diría lo que sentía por él.

Se encaminó al negocio más cercano.

-Buenas tardes- y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas -¿Podría darme…?-

-¿Un chocolate para esa persona especial?- lo interrumpió una mujer de cabellos azules con hermosos ojos verdes -¿Cuál quieres?-

Ginga tan solo se quedó con la boca abierta, pero pronto reaccionó.

-¿Cuál… me recomienda?-

-Pues… debido a que estamos en la Semana de la Dulzura, ten- dijo extendiendo un brazo, para entregarle al ojimiel un pequeño dulce, el cual se titulaba "Bon o Bon".

Se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad. Era demasiado pequeño.

-Que no te engañe su tamaño- prosiguió –Su sabor es exquisito, además, la tradición dice "Un Bon o Bon por un beso"- luego de esto, guiñó un ojo –Tranquilo, no hace falta que me lo pagues, tengo millones de esos- y desenvolvió uno para llevárselo a su boca -¡Mucha suerte!-

Ginga no había tenido ni tiempo de reclamar o hablar, pero tan solo sonrió y saludo a la peliazul, para luego alejarse.

"_Conque… ¿Un Bon o Bon por un beso?" _ Miraba el chocolate mientras sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí, pero tan solo sonrió y levantó la vista _"K…Kyoya…" _ su felicidad aumentó "_Al fin te encontré"._

Kyoya caminaba con la vista baja y sus manos en los bolsillos, pacíficamente como siempre, sin molestar a nadie. Pero esa postura cesó, al escuchar como alguien gritaba su nombre a sus espaldas.

-¡Kyoya! ¡Kyoya!- el pelirrojo fue corriendo hacia el -¡No te encontraba por ningún lado!-

Kyoya se dio la vuelta, para poder verlo a los ojos –Pues… ya que encontraste- dijo serio.

-Qué suerte…- su color aumentó al chocarse con esa fría mirada que tanto le atraía, haciéndole quedar con la boca abierta, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó impaciente. La verdad no le interesaba lo que pudiera contarle, pues para él seguía siendo muy inmaduro, y tal vez saldría con eso de "Debemos juntarnos para derrotar a tal…" de nuevo. Lo único que le haría prestar atención, sería que lo retara a una batalla, o…

-Yo… debo… decirte algo…- su corazón comenzó a dar saltos, parecía que se saldrías de su lugar, pero Ginga hizo esfuerzos para que no pasara.

-Ah… ¿Qué?- otra vez balbuceaba, sería una larga charla si tenía que esperar a que dijera algo, pero optó por calmarse y aguantar.

-Bueno… yo… más bien… quería… darte algo…- escondió sus mano detrás de su espalda, apretando fuertemente el chocolate que se encontraba en su mano derecha.

-Y… ¿Se puede saber qué?- definitivamente, la paciencia no era su fuerte.

-Bueno… yo… quiero… darte…- llenó sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudo… y gritó -¡Un Bon o Bon por un beso!-

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, mientras que Ginga permanecía con la cabeza baja y brazos extendidos con el chocolate en manos, y al mismo tiempo Kyoya tan solo pudo abrir sus zafiros tan grandes como pudo, en verdad, eso no se lo esperaba.

"_Lo dije… al fin lo dije… pero… porqué este silencio no me agrada… podrá ser que…" _ una lágrima de deslizó por su mejilla _"Que… mi amor no es… correspondido…"_

Pero sus pensamientos pararon, al sentir como el chocolate que estaba en sus manos, ahora estaba en manos de su amado peliverde, quien tan solo dijo -¿Dulce o amargo?-

-¿Eh…?- levantó la vista con ojos llorosos de lágrimas que iban a salir, pero que no lo hicieron.

-Dije… ¿Dulce o amargo?- largó una sonrisa, una pícara sonrisa.

"_¿Hablará si el chocolate en dulce o amargo? ¿Y si es amargo y no le gustan los amargos? ¿Y si es dulce y prefiere los amargas? Argh… rayos ¡No había pensado en eso!" _ Pensaba disgustado, pero tarde o temprano debía responder.

-Rayos… si debo esperar a que contestes, me quedaré aquí parado todo el día, o quizás más- tomó la cara de Ginga entre sus manos.

-¿Qué…?- y sus palabras volvieron a sus adentros, ya que sus labios fueron sellados, por unos feroces, pero ¿Dulces? Contornos salvajes.

-Mhnm…- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y su cara se tornó del color de su cabello, pero al mismo tiempo un pensamiento de _"Kyoya… ¿Me está besando? Realmente… ¿Esto está pasando?" _ Y un sentimiento de alegría inmensa pasaba por su estómago, corazón y mente, al mismo tiempo que tomaba los hombros de la "bestia".

El ojiazul cortó con el dulce contacto, para luego meter lo que quedaba del chocolate en su boca y poder terminar de comerlo.

Ginga puso su mano en su boca, y pudo notar que el dulce sabor, efectivamente era el chocolate que previamente Kyoya había mordido.

-¿Tan difícil es contestar si quieres un beso dulce o amargo?- preguntó limpiando con su lengua los restos de chocolate que habían quedado en su mano –Porque al parecer para ti si-

-Kyoya…- no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar -¿Porqué… lo hiciste?-

-Me pediste un intercambio… y acepté, ¿Qué hay de extraño en eso?- lo miró con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Eh… nada… creo… que eso es todo…- su sonrojo no cesaba.

-Bueno… entonces me voy- estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta, cuando un grito lo detuvo.

-¡Me gustas! ¡Realmente me gustas, Kyoya!-

Tan solo rió, esa imagen de un niño tan inocente, confesando sus sentimientos por un ataque impulsivo, probablemente debido a que lo había estado guardando por mucho tiempo, demostraba que no le temía a nada, ni siquiera a las respuestas de preguntas tan complejas, y eso era lo que le gustaba de él.

Ginga tan solo lo miraba, esperando una respuesta. Su indiferencia era una de las tantas cosas que le atraían, además de su persistencia y su espíritu de batalla, así como también sus hermosos ojos azules y su desafiante sonrisa.

-Asique… Te gusto ¿Eh?- bajó su mirada y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su larga chaqueta verde.

-Eh… sí… realmente… me gustas mucho…-

-Vaya…- sonrió, pero Ginga no pudo notarlo –Quien diría… que esto pasaría justo en esta semana…-

Ginga no dijo palabra alguna, pues dudó en hacerlo, ¿Qué significaba lo que acababa de decir?

-¿No hay respuesta? Bueno… entonces proseguiré yo…- y dicho esto se acercó a Ginga para poder tomar suavemente uno de los cabellos que caían en su cara, haciendo que éste aumentara su sonrojo y su temperatura cada vez más.

-Tú… también me gustas… Ginga-

La mirada de Ginga tembló.

"_Acaso… ¿Oí bien? Yo… ¿Le gusto?"_

-Sí, oíste bien…-dijo Kyoya, casi pareciendo que leía la mente del pelirrojo, aunque quien sabe, tal vez podía hacerlo.

Ginga sonrió, y ahora más lágrimas cían de sus ojos, pero de alegría. Tomó a Kyoya por el cuello y lo besó tan profundamente como pudo, intentando mostrarle hasta donde llegaban sus sentimientos por esa indomable bestia, que lo había convertido en su presa, hacía casi dos años.

Por motivos obvios, Kyoya nunca se confesó, ya que temía quedar en ridículo, y más con él, uno de los bladers más fuertes del mundo.

-Feliz Semana de la Dulzura… Ginga- dijo chocando su frente con su ahora, amante, el cual tan solo respondió un –Feliz Semana de la Dulzura… Kyoya- para volver a unirse en un dulce beso, con sabor a chocolate.

**.**

**.**

**EXTRA **

**.**

**.**

Ginga se encontraba empacando, al fin las vacaciones habían llegado, y podría estar todo un mes con Kyoya en la montaña.

Pero antes de irse, debía fijarse si su padre le había enviado alguna carta, pues éste se había ido de viaje de negocios por la WBBA.

Se encaminó al correo, y al llegar preguntó si había alguna carta a nombre de Ginga Hagane.

-Ah sí… pero no sabemos de dónde viene, enseguida te la entrego- le dijo un hombre alto, quien ahora se encontraba buscando la carta para el pelirrojo.

"_Qué extraño… mi padre dijo que estaría en Australia…"_

Pero al tener la carta en manos, claramente no era de su padre, pues la estampilla era un corazón, junto con un ala blanca a su derecha.

Dudoso la abrió, y la carta citaba:

"_Ginga;_

_Bueno… no te preguntaré como estás, pues me imagino que debes de estar de maravilla con Kyoya, ¿O me equivoco?_

_Como sea… tan solo te enviaba esta carta para saber cómo estabas, pero no te preocupes en contestarla, pues no podrás hacerlo, y me imagino que sabes por qué. _

_Nunca olvides que te amo, que eres lo más importante para mí, y que te estaré cuidando desde aquí arriba, todos y cada momento del día._

_Te ama, _

_Mamá."_

Una firma que no pude descifrar, estaba situada al final de la carta, trazada con delicadas letras en un color dorado.

-Mamá…- una lágrima salió de su pequeño ojo.

-¿Ginga… te encuentras bien?- preguntó limpiándola su amado peliverde.

-Ah… sí… ¿Nos vamos?- le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba la carta entre sus ropas.

Kyoya tan solo sonrió y lo besó dulcemente –Claro…-

Caminaron de la mano hasta el bus que los llevaría a su destino.

"_Mamá… Gracias…"_

Y una estrella fugaz apareció en el cielo que acababa de anochecer.

"_De nada… hijo mío…"_

Resonó en su mente, pero él tan solo creyó que era un sueño, pues se acaba de quedar tranquilamente dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**KA-KU-TE-RU**

**("Finalizado" en japonés xD el Owari sería una copia de varios escritores de los que he leído D:)**

**Bueno, cada día me impresiono a mí misma…**

**Dashie- Sí… en especial porque deberías estar escribiendo de los otros dos fics incompletos…**

**-Jeje… es que me surgió esto y no podía no escribirlo D:**

**Dashie- Tienes suerte de que es un One-shot…**

**-Lo sé… bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna opinión sobre la carta? Yo me largaría a llorar TwT**

**Dashie- Nos vemos la próxima!**

**Ambas- Sasyonaraaaaaaa!**


End file.
